deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Volcatharsis/A few myths and facts about Suggsverse
Suggsverse is rather infamous due to it's power, writing, and origins. There has also been many things said about it that are accepted as fact. Here's a list of some of them, along with an explanation. ---- Suggsverse was written when Lionel Suggs got upset about the fact that he lost an argument on the internet/was caught wanking a series. Lionel Suggs has been writing stories ever since he was a child(2003 to 2004), and the first story he wrote was called Prophecy, which inspired him to write another story, The Limits of Power. Heir to the Stars(better known as Suggsverse) was written in 2008 with the goal of recreating his stories, a year before the Getbackers Deception(2009), of which many state to be the time where he began to write Suggsverse. His stories were simply not published during that period. The incident made Lionel realise that he has to change a few things about his story, and it is also why Suggsverse is so feat heavy, but it wasn't the reason why he wrote Suggsverse. Below are some links to a few of Lionel's quotes: Quote A Quote B ---- Suggsverse is fanfiction/My Suggsverse fanfiction is canon. Suggsverse is an officially published work of fiction, and it does not use and/or write about other original works of fiction. As for the part regarding Suggsverse fanfiction being canon, here's a quote from Lionel Suggs: “Someone recently brought to my attention that because I included Fan Fiction in my story, it does not seem right. I know what Fan Fiction is and I am well-aware that some could write a story including my work. At the same time, I already created the idea. Even if you write a Fan Fiction about my work, I have already included it in my work. In fact, you can only write about it because I have already dictated that you would and could. I created that possibility for you. So no matter what you think, you might as well state that I am that equation above God that has simply allowed you to write that story. Even if you try to write something that states that it was done before me, the fact remains that the thought and possibility came from me to even allow that. In essence, you have already become part of my work without you even knowing it because I created it... not you." Lionel Suggs is establishing that he is the author of Suggsverse, and that his work is primary over all others regarding it. Due to the way Lionel writes, what he says is sometimes misunderstood. Here is another quote from Lionel: Quote C ---- Suggsverse took inspiration mostly from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Lionel Suggs' inspiration came more from Get Backers and Yu Yu Hakusho more than Umineko no Naku Koro ni. The posts below talk more about this: Post A Quote D ---- The Suggsverse Cockroach and the God of Text are actual Suggsverse characters. These 2 characters, 1 who is serious(God of Text) and the other a parody(Suggsverse Cockroach) are not Suggsverse characters. The posts below discuss and confirm this: Post B Quote E ---- Every single character in Suggsverse is beyond omnipotent. The characters in Suggsverse vary greatly in power, and not all of them surpass omnipotence. Here are a few examples of such characters: Post C Post D Post E And last but not least... ---- /u/nullfather is Lionel Suggs. Lionel Suggs and /u/nullfather are different people, and his account here is called /u/AlexanderBirthright. ---- P.S. This list is currently still unfinished. Support will be appreciated on the myths about Suggsverse I missed! P.P.S. To the people who say Suggsverse is fanfiction: What did you think the Suggsverse is a fanfiction of(no offence)? Category:Blog posts